Battlestar Galactica: A Time of Chaos
by AcaciaroseWyngate
Summary: This is an informational chapter only.


Preface

**Informational Chapter**  
Posted originally on the Archive of Our Own at /works/19362979.

Rating: Not Rated Archive Warning: Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings Category: M/M Fandom: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Battlestar Galactica (1978), The Hobbit - All Media Types Series: Part 1 of Battlestar Galactica: Times of Great Turmoil Stats: Published: 2019-06-25 Words: 1457 Informational Chapter

by Acaciarose_Wyngate

Summary

This is puerly for information purposes to list out my families, the C.C.I.U. and my character's psychic gifts. The magic they have is elemental in nature, and whatever magical abilities they show builds from their element.

Informational Chapter

THE DURIN FAMILY

ADMIRAL ROARK : 67 The Family Patriarch. Retired from active combat duty due to serious injury. Head of Colonial Counter-Intelligence

SIRESS GABRIELLA : 67 DEAD 1st marriage.

SIRESS SELINA : 42 DEAD 2nd marriage. Secret. 

THEIR CHILDREN 

DACIAN 45 LT. COMMANDER

GABRIEL 45 LT. COLONEL

KALE KILLED IN ACTION 43 MAJOR

ALEXEI 41 MAJOR

RAPHAEL 39 MAJOR

SEBASTIEN 37 DOCTOR-MAJOR

ETHAN 35 HEALER-CAPTAIN

ROHAN 33 CAPTAIN

DESMOND 31 CAPTAIN

DYLAN 31 LIEUTENANT

PAYTON 31 LIEUTENANT

COLTEN 28 LIEUTENANT

DAMIEN 26 LIEUTENANT

LOGAN 23 LIEUTENANT

CHRISTOPHER 23 LIEUTENANT

ROARK 17 LIEUTENANT 

COMMANDER RAIDEN : 65 KILLED IN ACTION

SIRESS KIARA : DEAD 64 

THEIR CHILDREN 

AIDEN 41 LT. COLONEL

SCHYLER 38 DOCTOR-COLONEL

TYLER 35 MAJOR

LUCIAN KILLED IN ACTION 30 CAPTAIN

ALYSIA KILLED IN ACTION 28 CAPTAIN

DANTE 25 LIEUTENANT

KADEN 23 SERGEANT 

LT. COMMANDER KENDRIC 63 KILLED IN ACTION

SIRE DECLAN 64 

THEIR CHILDREN 

ROARK 43 LT. COMMANDER

JORDAN 41 COLONEL

GREYSON KILLED IN ACTION 39 LT. COLONEL

TAYLOR 36 MAJOR

CHRISTIAN KILLED IN ACTION 36 MAJOR

GWYDION 33 CAPTAIN

JADEN 30 LIEUTENANT

JARED 30 LIEUTENANT

KALISTA KILLED IN ACTION 27 SERGEANT

ACADIA KILLED IN ACION 24 SERGEANT 

COMMANDER THORIN 59

SIRE BILBO 45 

THEIR CHILDREN 

FILI 25 CAPTAIN

KILI 20 LIEUTENANT 

THE PEVERELL POTTER FAMILY 

COMMANDER JAMES PEVERELL POTTER MURDERED

SIRESS LILY ADAMA-PEVERELL POTTER MURDERED 

THEIR CHILDREN 

HADRIAN {HARRY} 21 LIEUTENANT

ROARK {RORY} 17 LIEUTENANT 

THE STRANTON FAMILY 

ADRIENE KILLED IN ACTION 38 COLONEL

OLYMPIA KILLED IN ACTION 35 LT. COLONEL

ALEXANDER 33 MAJOR

ROBERT {ROBIN} 31 DOCTOR-MAJOR

NICHOLAS 28 CAPTAIN

JACEN 25 LIEUTENANT

RYDER 23 LIEUTENANT 

THE ADAMA FAMILY 

COMMANDER JACOB ADAMA 65

SIRESS ILA 64 

THEIR CHILDREN 

LILY MURDERED 39

APOLLO 35 CAPTAIN

ATHENA 31 LIEUTENANT

ZAC 28 LIEUTENANT 

THE COLONIAL COUNTER-INTELLIGENCE UNIT C.C.I.U

DACIAN GABRIEL

PAYTON ETHAN

GRYFFIN COLLEN KILLED IN ACTION

DANTE TRENTYN KILLED IN ACTION

TAYLOR JADEN

TREY LUCIEN KILLED IN ACTION

BRENTYN KILLED IN ACTION NICHOLAS

ALEXEI DESMOND

SEBASTIEN ROBIN

DAMIEN PERCIVAL {PERCY}

KANE CHRISTIAN KILLED IN ACTION

GREYSON KILLED IN ACTION THANE KILLED IN ACTION

AIDEN KADEN

FILI KILI

LOGAN SEVERUS

HADRIAN {HARRY} ROARK {RORY}

CAMERON LYNDYN

ROARK RHIAN

ROHAN GARETH KILLED IN ACTION

GWYDION MORGAN

CHRISTOPHER JARED

RAPHAEL SCHYLER

JACEN THERON KILLED IN ACTION

RYDER DYLAN

ALEXANDER SEVERIN KILLED IN ACTION

COLTEN JUSTYN

HUNTER CAELYN

STORM DEON KILLED IN ACTION

BLAZE KILLED IN ACTION TIMOTHY KILLED IN ACTION

BRANDT KILLED IN ACTION MAVERICK

TALON RIDGE

JULIAN KILLED IN ACTION LUCAS

LEANDER KILLED IN ACTION SIMON

TYLER JORDAN

ASHER KILLED IN ACTION TYREL KILLED IN ACTION

BENNEN KILLED IN ACTION THADDEUS KILLED IN ACTION

QUINN VALIN KILLED IN ACTION

ZANDER HOLDEN KILLED IN ACTION

TATE ARTHUR

LYSANDER BYRON KILLED IN ACTION

BENJAMIN KILLED IN ACTION BRODY

NEAL KILLED IN ACTION JADREK KILLED IN ACTION

MALAK KILLED IN ACTION KASEM

SYLVESTER KAREM

RHYS LYDARIEN KILLED IN ACTION

JACOB HOLT KILLED IN ACTION

JOSHUA BRADY

CONNOR WESLEY KILLED IN ACTION

ADARIUS KILLED IN ACTION BAYLIN KILLED IN ACTION

SAMUEL KILLED IN ACTION WILLIAM {BILL}

RAFAEL SHAUN KILLED IN ACTION

MAXIMILLION KILLED IN ACTION RILEY KILLED IN ACTION

MARCUS NATHAN KILLED IN ACTION

KYLER CHARLES {CHARLIE}

KENDRICK KILLED IN ACTION LUCIEN KILLED IN ACTION

KIERAN GIDEON KILLED IN ACTION

ALISANDER PADRIAC KILLED IN ACTION

SORRELL AARON KILLED IN ACTION

TEAGAN KILLED IN ACTION RONALD {RON}

SHANE ZANE KILLED IN ACTION

NOAH KILLED IN ACTION MARC KILLED IN ACTION

CAREY FREDERIK {FRED}

AUBREY GEORGE

BRETT KILLED IN ACTION DECLAN

BROOK KILLED IN ACTION COREY

CHRYSANDER DEVON 

AFTER THE ANNIHILATION 

DACIEN SEVERUS

GABRIEL KADEN

PAYTON ETHAN

NICHOLAS DAMIEN

ALEXEI DESMOND

SEBASTIEN ROBIN

AIDEN MORGAN

CAMERON JARED

ROARK JORDAN

ROARK {RORY} RODOLPHUS

HADRIAN {HARRY} RABASTAN

JACEN KILI

RAPHAEL SCHYLER

RYDER LOGAN

COLTEN DANTE

CHARLES {CHARLIE} DYLAN

ROHAN WILLIAM {BILL}

CHRISTOPHER FILI

HUNTER ALEXANDER

TAYLOR JADEN

TYLER GWYDION

TREY PERCIVAL {PERCY}

KANE LYNDYN

RHIAN JUSTYN

CAELYN STORM

TALON MAVERICK

RIDGE SIMON

QUINN ZANDER

TATE LYSANDER

ARTHUR SYLVESTER

BRODY RHYS

JACOB KASEM

BRADY KAREM

JOSHUA CONNOR

RAFAEL MARCUS

KYLER KIERAN

ALISANDER SORRELL

SHANE RONALD {RON}

GEORGE FREDERIK {FRED}

CAREY AUBREY

DECLAN COREY

DEVON CHRYSANDER 

BATTLESTAR PLACEMENT 

GALACTICA 

COMMANDER : THORIN DURIN

LT. COMMANDER : DACIEN SECOND IN COMMAND

STRIKE COMMANDER : RODOLPHUS LESTRANGE 

DACIEN SEVERUS

GABRIEL KADEN

PAYTON ETHAN

NICHOLAS DAMIEN

ALEXEI DESMOND

SEBASTIEN ROBIN

COLTEN DANTE

ROARK {RORY} RODOLPHUS

HADRIAN {HARRY} RABASTAN

JACEN KILI

RAPHAEL SCHYLER

RYDER LOGAN

ROHAN WILLIAM {BILL}

CHARLES {CHARLIE} DYLAN

CHRISTOPHER FILI 

SOLARIA 

COMMANDER : ROARK DURIN

LT. COMMANDER : JORDAN SECOND IN COMMAND

STRIKE COMMANDER : ALEXANDER STRANTON

CAMERON JARED

AIDEN MORGAN

HUNTER ALEXANDER

TAYLOR JADEN

TYLER GWYDION

TREY PERCIVAL {PERCY}

KANE LYNDYN

RHIAN JUSTYN

TALON MAVERICK

CAELYN STORM

RIDGE SIMON

QUINN ZANDER

TATE LYSANDER 

ACROPOLIS 

COMMANDER : JACOB ADAMA

COLONEL : DOMINIC TIGH SECOND IN COMMAND

STRIKE COMMANDER : APOLLO ADAMA 

ARTHUR SYLVESTER

BRODY RHYS

JACOB KASEM

BRADY KAREM

JOSHUA CONNOR

RAFAEL MARCUS

KYLER KIERAN

ALISANDER SORRELL

SHANE RONALD {RON}

GEORGE FREDERIK {FRED}

CAREY AUBREY

DECLAN COREY

DEVON CHRYSANDER 

THE BATTLESTARS 

ATLANTIA LEO DESTROYED

PACIFICA PISCIA DESTROYED

TRITON VIRGON DESTROYED

ACROPOLIS ARES

COLUMBIA CANCER DESTROYED

PEGASUS LIBRA MISSING IN ACTION

SOLARIA SAGGITARA

GALACTICA CAPRICA

ORION TAURA DESTROYED

GEMARIA GEMIN DESTROYED

AQUARION AQUARIA DESTROYED

SCORPIUS SCORPIA DESTROYED 

RANKS OF THE COLONIAL ARMED SERVICES 

CADET

ENSIGN

FLIGHT SERGEANT

SERGEANT

LIEUTENANT

CAPTAIN

MAJOR

LT. COLONEL

COLONEL

LT. COMMANDER

COMMANDER

ADMIRAL 

TIME 

MICRON SECOND

CENTON MINUTE

CENTAR HOUR

SECTON WEEK

SECTAR MONTH

YAHREN YEAR 

THE COLONIES 

ARIES

LEO

SAGGITARA

TAURA

VIRGON

CAPRICA

GEMIN

LIBRA

AQUARIA

CANCER

SCORPIA

PISCIA 

SECTORS 

ALPHA

BETA

DELTA

EPSILON

GAMMA

OMEGA

THETA

ZETA 

PSYCHIC GIFTS

MOST OF THE PSYCHIC GIFTS ARE ONLY PREVALENT IN THOSE THAT COME FROM THE ORIGINAL ANCIENT FAMILIES OF KOBOL.

MOST OF THOSE FAMILIES HAVE DIED OUT COMPLETELY.

THERE ARE SIX ANCIENT FAMILIES THAT ARE KNOWN TO HAVE SURVIVED, THOUGH IT IS POSSIBLE THAT THERE ARE OTHERS.. 

DURIN

LESTRANGE

PRINCE

PEVERELL POTTER

GAUNT

WEASLEY 

RECEPTIVE EMPATHY : the ability to sense and feel any and all emotion. 

Several members of the Durin family

Roark Durin Peverell Potter-Lestrange

Hadrian Peverell Potter-Lestrange

Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange

Severus Prince Snape 

PROJECTIVE EMPATHY : the ability to send one's emotions and feeling at another. 

Several members of the Durin family

Roark Durin Peverell Potter- Lestrange

Hadrian Peverell Potter-Lestrange

Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange

Severus Prince Snape 

RECEPTIVE TELEPATHY : the ability to hear what others are thinking and saying within their minds. 

Several members of the Durin family

Roark Durin Peverell Potter-Lestrange

Hadrian Peverell Potter-Lestrange

Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange

Severus Prince Snape 

PROJECTIVE TELEPATHY : the ability to broadcast ones thoughts to another. Depending on strength singly or a group; also distance depends on the strength of the sender, or receptor. 

Several members of the Durin family

Roark Durin Peverell Potter-Lestrange

Hadrian Peverell Potter-Lestrange

Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange

Severus Prince Snape 

TELEKINESIS : the ability to move objects with ones mind. It is one of the more rarer gifts and has only appeared in one known person to date. 

Roark Durin Peverell Potter-Lestrange 

CLAIRVOYANCE : the ability to perceive things or events about a persons past, present, and sometimes, though rarely, future. Also known too be a very rare gift that has not appeared for over a thousand yahren, and has appeared in one known person to date. 

Roark Durin Peverell Potter-Lestrange 

PSYCHOMETRY : the ability to discover facts about a person or an event by touching an inanimate object that belonged or was associated with that person. Another rare gift that has not made an appearance for several generations. To date only three have been discovered to have the gift. 

Roark Durin Peverell Potter-Lestrange

Kili Durin-Stranton

Dylan Durin 

PREMONITION : is the most rare gift of all of the gifts and has not been seen since the death of the Ninth Lord Of Kobol, who fled from the dying world of Kobol and founded the Colonies. There are only three to be known to have the gift. 

Roark Durin Peverell Potter-Lestrange

Kili Durin-Stranton

Dylan Durin 

ELEMENTAL MAGIC 

FIRE

WATER/ICE

LIGHTNING

AIR

EARTH

SHADOW

LIGHT

DARK 

MAGICAL AFFINITY 

ROARK DURIN PEVERELL POTTER-LETRANGE FIRE

HADRIAN PEVERELL POTTER LIGHTNING

RODOLPHUS LESTRANGE WATER/ICE

RABASTAN LESTRANGE EARTH

SEVERUS PRINCE SNAPE SHADOW

DACIAN DURIN-PRINCE SNAPE AIR

GABRIEL DURIN AIR

ROARK DURIN SR. FIRE

THORIN DURIN FIRE

FILI DURIN EARTH

KILI DURIN EARTH

LOGAN DURIN WATER/ICE

DESMOND DURIN WATER/ICE

RAPHAEL DURIN SHADOW

SCHYLER DURIN LIGHT

SEBASTIEN DURIN LIGHT 

SOCIALATOR

Socialator's are considered to be top of the line pleasure givers and are the only way you can legally buy sex. Many are expensive depending on the depth of the training they have had. Some become Courtesan's, long time Companion to those they may have come to care for and are cared for in return. They are regulated by each Colonies ruling body and are strictly monitored by Health Officials at the Life Centars, where they are required to receive Health checks every month. If they fail to come in for their checkups, they run the risk of losing their license.


End file.
